Fake Ultra Big Sua
The leader of the Cult of Raptors. Personality Temperamental, easily annoyed, and yet scientifically acclimated, Big Sua has knowledge of Specium, Ultras and Plasma Life Forms, enough to create a synthetic variant of Ultra Particles. Sua is a being who demands respect and holds no qualms about using violence to get it. Despite this, he wishes to portray himself in a fatherly/mentor fashion. That said he secretly looks down upon his minions, his creations for being 'fakes' but has decided if he cannot gain the power of 'the world of giants and monsters' then he would change the nature of that world itself. Big Sua also holds a special hatred for Parody Ultras, as they are technically not 'true' Ultras, yet are considered as such. It also does not help that their Light of Parody confounds him and is a threat to his ultimate goal. History The Founder of the Cult of Raptors, Big Sua is praised by its members as their strength and light in a zealous fashion. At present he had withdrawn from major affairs, leaving the Cult's plans in the hands of his underlings. In truth Big Sua is not an Ultra in any shape or form, and is simply a humanoid who posses the Spark Factor (snicker), and pilots a robot Ultraman modified to his specifications. For this reason, has he made members of the cult wear the bands and pads of Robot Ultramen. It is highly possible that Big Sua was a scientist who studied Ultras and attempted to replicate their powers, but the end result was the Sparkle-Sparkle Particles. Why he would name it that...is frankly unknown. What is known, is that Big Sua was once a normal human being, who gained the powers of a Magical Boy...and hated it. To this end he sought powers beyond his station, and upon learning about the Ultras attempted to convert his powers into theirs. The end result is obvious in hindsight. His current goal is to generate enough SS Particles (huh...that doesn't make me snicker) to initiate 'Sparkle Impact' (and the giggle is back), transforming all Ultras into Fake Ultras and all Kaiju into Raptorized Kaiju. Human Form Big Sua's human form resembles a blonde young man with a permanent scowl, in a red exo suit, and pink eyes. Transformation To fake his nature as an Ultra, Sua uses a Realizer to summon his robot. His is a rectangular brick, which has three buttons, one for his 'transformation', the other for the Giga Raptorizer and the third for...something. Powers and Abilities Human Form * Fire Powers: Big Sua can generate and emit flames, and is highly resistant to fire and heat. These powers also manifest in his Ultra Body. * Super Human Body: While not as strong as someone with an Ultra Factor, Big Sua's body is still physically stronger than a normal human, being able to lift ten tons. Ultra Body Sua's Ultra Body, powered by Sparkle-Sparkle Particles (internal laughter) is almost physically indistinguishable from other, 'true', Synthetic Ultras. The main difference, however is that Sua's body is physically much stronger than theirs, even being able to rival the strength of many Red/Strength Form Ultras. This also helps that the power source of his robot enhances his powers as it is based on Super Robot Technology as well as the tech of robot Ultramen. Attacks * Sua Bomber: A fire ball launched from his fists. * Sua Punch: A flame covered fist. That's it, a rocket punch would give away his nature. He has another attack for that... * Sua Brass: Brass knuckles that he summons. ** Sua Rocket Punch: His fist flies of in a stream of energy and immediately flies back ** Sua Missile: Fires tracker missiles. * Sua Fire Stream: A + style Ultra Beam, that is actually as potent as that sounds. * Sua Eye Rays: Super Robot Level eye beams. * Sua Typhoon: An exhale that creates a gust of wind filled with an acidic chemical. * Color Timer Shield: Panels that close on his color timer to protect it from attacks. * Sua Chest Fire: A powerful heat ray fired from his color timer. * Sua Thunder: Sua fires powerful bolts of electricity from his horns. Inventions * Sole Inventions: Things he created on his own. ** Sparkle-Sparkle Particles: ** Sparkle Realizer: His 'transformation device'. ** Super Robot Ultraman: A unique robot Ultraman, that uses super robot technology, resulting in its great strength. It is powered by his Sparkle Factor. * With Sci-Guy: Things he created with the help of Sci-Guy. ** Giga Raptorizer: The key to Sparkle Impact. ** Sparkle Mind: The device which generates more Sparkle-Sparkle Particles. ** Super Sparkle Bomb: The unfinished device created for Sparkle Impact. Quotes Trivia * Image by Furnozilla. * Big Sua's attacks are based on Ultraman Shadow and Mazinger. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fake Ultras Category:Synthetic Ultras Category:Dino Jihad 2 Category:SolZen321 Category:Parodies